Dirty Confessions
by Myahlee
Summary: Sakura's version of what REALLY happened! Sakura's amazing journey, the true and ultimate confession. includes some darker themes *lime?*lemon*fluff*
1. Wilting flower

Okay this is a very new and exciting challenge for me., i'm trying something a little more sinister and experimenting with darker themes. I can't wait to unravel the rest of the plot.! The overall story Isnt going to be too dark, but its going to have its moments. Well i hope you like it guys x Enjoy

.**LETTERS OF CONFESSION**.

********

Dear Hokage-sama

Your probably wondering what the hell I'm doing with my teacher. I can explain, honest to god hokage-sama I can explain. I'm really sorry if your angry, but I trust that you will eventually understand. I am also sorry that you found out the way you did (through informants and rumours). I didn't mean for any of this to happen Tsunade and I would have liked to tell you in person myself, as that would have been the right thing to do. I hope you are not too disappointed in Kakashi, or me. We didn't mean to cause any trouble, deceive or go behind your back, or break any laws. But there was no other way. Please Tsunade you have to believe me and forgive me when I say I am truly sorry. And as for Kakashi being my old teacher I couldn't care less, he didn't molest me, or groom me. I fell for him and I fell for him hard. I'm perfectly legal so please don't be angry or blame Kakashi, he has don't nothing wrong in the slightest. In fact he has helped me so much. Give me a chance to explain and please give us a chance.

*** Dairy extract

It all started the day I started my mission in the mountainous region of snow country. I know what your thinking, 'what an earth has that got to do with me and Kakashi?' Just wait and I will explain. Anyway it was mid winter in snow country and the ground was covered with a blanket of white, and snowflakes fell frequently from the ice filled clouds. It should have been a simple mission to complete. It was a standard infiltration mission involving the main members of team Kakashi. I was stationed on one side of the mountain and the rest of the team were positioned around the nearby town hidden within the white slopes. At 00:00 exactly we were due to enter the village and kill a man named Hiro Taemin. It was all planned out to the smallest detail. Everything SHOULD have run smoothly. Only it didn't.

I was in place, securely hidden in a snowdrift between two large pine trees. I kept rubbing my mitten-covered hands together to try and persuade some warmth into my frozen fingers. Kakashi had told me NOT to wear my light pink mittens in case of an attack and had droned on about how unpractical they were. 'Do you want me to get frost bite?' I had argued profusely.

What? Was he honestly expecting me to survive without them? I noted that the wind had dropped and that the woodland creatures had silenced. I heard footsteps crunching in the snow and I felt an immense wave of chakra so strong that my breath caught in the back of my throat. I pressed myself into the snow and tried to mask my chakra. I heard a voice pierce the quiet mountainside.

"Hello Sakura".

My eyes widened in shock. I recognised that voice. Smooth, cold and monotonous. It was Sasuke. The hairs on the back of my neck stood on end and my whole body tingled with excitement and fear. My heart was beating so fast I thought I was going to pass out, and what over? Sasuke saying my name? What am I pathetic? I needed to get a hold over myself. I still loved him. I still loved him with all my heart. I rose to my feet cautiously pushing my mittened hands into a fighting stance. I looked up from the patch of snow my eyes had been glued to and almost wished I hadn't. There he was. The legendary outlaw Sasuke Uchiha in all his glory, his white shirt billowing in the icy air around his toned chest. The cool breeze ruffled his black hair around his pale unsmiling face. His penetrating gaze bore holes in my eyes and I was unable to move, the black tommos of his sharingan spun in hypnotic blood red circles, dragging me in, mesmerising me. My world went black as I lost consciousness and I began to slump to the floor. In a flash, Sasuke caught my body before I crumpled to the floor. He hoisted me over his shoulder and took to the snow covered treetops.

I'm not so sure as to how long we travelled like this; as I fell in and out of consciousness for most of it. My shinobi senses were sluggish and malfunctioning. My vision focussed occasionally and every now and again I caught sight of my surroundings. I saw similar looking snowflake sprinkled pines and felt the wind rushing past my body before my vision blurred to black again. All I knew was that Sasuke was taking me somewhere and I couldn't fight him. Kakashi-sensei would be so angry with me.

You would think I would feel safe on the muscular shoulder of the Uchiha, but I couldn't have felt more frightened. I hadn't seen this guy since I was 15 and it seemed he had gotten stronger and more powerful. It had only been 2 years but it seemed like a lifetime. My eyes closed again, cutting off my twittering, questioning mind mid thought. Darkness clouded and flooded my head.

It might have been my imagination but I began to hear the faint sound of footsteps pattering through my brain. The next time I opened my eyes, instead of seeing the icy forest floor I saw dusty mosaic tiles and realised that it wasn't my imagination, we were now travelling down a candle lit corridoor. It looked familiar, like I had seen somewhere like this before. My mind was still fuzzy from the sharingan's hypnotic influence. His footsteps echoed around the stone walls as he ran on through the maze of identical corridors. We took so many turns that eventually I lost my bearings altogether. My heart was beating so quickly I felt like I was on the verge of passing out. Where the hell was sasuke taking me? And what was he planning to do with me once we got there? There were so many questions I wanted to ask.

He pushed through a heavy wooden door and stepped into a small living chamber. A simple single bed lay against the wall and a small paper covered desk sat against the other. I was well and truly confused by now, my mind just couldn't grasp wind of the situation. He lifted me from over his shoulder and threw me roughly onto the bed. For a moment he just stood there looking at me. My mind suddenly placed the pieces together and fear overwhelmed my body. I reared up from where he had tossed me only to be pinned down my strong forceful arms.

"Sasuke what are you doing!?" I screeched clawing at his arms, "Get of me!"

Sasuke just looked at me through cool onyx orbs. I stared up into his eyes but I saw nothing but black, they dragged me in. Suddenly his hands were on my body and I froze at his touch, he grasped a fistful of my red shirt and tore it from my body. A startled scream escaped from my throat and I tried to cover myself with my arms. The Uchiha seized both of my wrists in his hands, prying my arms apart. What the hell was happening? I drew chakra to my mittened fist and lashed out in rage. Sasuke didn't even blink as he counted my attack, catching it effortlessly in his palm. I gasped in horror as I realized my chakra had had no affect on him at all. He pulled my gloves from my hands and then focused his attention to my lower half, cocking his head side ways with a grim smirk on his cold passive face.

"Nn no!" I screamed attempting to free myself from his vice like grip. This wasn't the Sasuke I once knew. The Sasuke that I loved. Who was this cold-hearted bastard? He kissed my lips roughly, crushing his mouth against mine. This didn't feel nice at all! I struggled with all my might. I felt Sasuke's warm breath on my neck as he whispered "Shhh." My efforts stilled at his voice. "You are already under the affect of my genjutsu, there is nothing you can do to fight me."

I whimpered as he grabbed my breasts in his hands, squeezing and pulling at my delicate flesh. I could no longer move any of my limbs freely. I felt sedated. I tried lifting my arms and attempted punch him again, but my arm flailed at him helplessly. I was like a doll in his hands. Sasuke smiled. A sick and hungry smile. I knew what was coming and yet I couldn't do anything but whimper and scream as I felt his cold hands at the hem of my black shorts. He wrenched them from my body throwing the tattered clothing to the dusty ornately tiled floor. He crouched over me and tore my panties with his teeth and he tossed the scraps of black and pink to the floor. My heart raced with fear as he shed his own clothing, stripping his shirt from his taut muscled chest and removing his shinobi trousers. If this were a different situation I would have been incredibly turned on by the thought of sex with the long lost Uchiha. But right now I couldn't have felt more angry and scared. He was going to force me to have sex with him against my will. He was going to rape me.

I felt trapped. There was no way out of the situation; he loomed over me, crawling over my body. I shivered too frightened to move. There was nothing tender in which the way Sasuke held or kissed me. Everything felt brutish and vulgar, I felt like I was caught inside a sick nightmare. I was struck by his sense of urgency and he neither stopped nor paused to see if I was okay. I felt so exposed all I wanted to was to cover myself up and run away. I closed my eyes trying to shut out my surroundings, But it was no use, I could still feel his groping hands and his icy words still rung in my head. He kissed at my face hungrily biting at my neck leaving sore purple marks along my pale skin. He completely overwhelmed my being.

I felt the blunt tip of his rigid member pressing at the opening of my virgin body. I froze. My eyes widened with horror as he slid himself roughly inside my delicate untouched sex. I jolted with the shock and the pain; I couldn't suck any air into my lungs to breathe. My fingernails dug into his shoulders as I desperately tried to push him off. The pain was almost too much to bare, my tender flesh felt stretched and torn. I screamed. This wasn't how it was meant to feel. This wasn't how I had imagined it would be like. THIS WASN'T HOW DESTINY WAS MEANT TO UNFOLD. THIS WASN'T MY FATE.

Sasuke moved mercilessly inside me pounding in and out, using me only to satisfy his own needs. Tears welled in my eyes and streamed down my cheeks. I sobbed against him and scrabbled wildly trying to pry him off but Sasuke grabbed my hands and shoved them violently above my head holding them there with his own palms.

"SASUKE GET OFF ME!" I tried to scream but it came out a mere whimper and cry. He took no notice of my cries and attempts to throw him off. The feel of his length thrusting so deeply inside me was not pleasure but extreme pain. He was stretching my virgin flesh. I stared at the guy I had once respected with a disgusted glare. How dare he do this to me? How dare he breach my trust and assault me like this. Sasuke grunted and his head bowed over mine his lips inches from my ear.

"This is what you have always wanted," he whispered sinisterly, "And now you have got it." I shuddered beneath him. He was wrong. I had wanted this. But I didn't want to be fucked against my will like a lifeless doll. I just wanted him to love me. It was then that I realized that Sasuke would never be able to love anyone. The years of solitude, pain and anguish had made him devoid of any love or compassion in his soul.

"YOU BASTARD," I howled.

Cold tears rolled down my face as the ninja grabbed me by the throat with his crushing palm. I thought he was going to suffocate me and starve my lungs of precious oxygen. My eyes darted around the room in desperate search of escape. He drew his hand back and slapped my hard cheek with his palm. The sound of his hand striking my face ricocheted off the walls in the room. My face stung and smarted. My head remained half buried in the pillow as I tried to recover from the heavy blow.

"You ungrateful bitch," Sasuke spoke icily. His words chilled me to the core of my being. The Sasuke I once knew was gone. What had Orochimaru done to him?

My brain wasn't functioning correctly at all, I couldn't summon my chakra to fight him, and I couldn't use my own strength. I couldn't think. I couldn't move. I wanted to kick and scream but I couldn't will my body into moving. My eyes glazed. I felt like I had let myself down. All those years I had blindly chased after Sasuke thinking he would complete me, but I couldn't feel anymore broken if I tried. Sasuke finally released my throat and pumped into me even harder, his face contorted as he felt the beginning of his liquid release nearing. I closed my eyes unable look at him a moment longer. He groaned as his hot seed spurted into my body, coating my inner walls with a sticky white. He pumped his cock into me one last time before pulling out. He looked down at me with a disgusted expression across his features.

"No ones going to want you now."

His words stabbed and gorged deep and fatal wounds in my heart. I didn't feel like me anymore. I felt like the old Sakura had died. I felt dirty and used. My naked chest rose and fell as I took shuddering shallow breaths. Something sharp and cold jabbed into my neck, piercing my smooth skin. My brain barely registered the pain of the needle being pushed into the side of my neck. Sasuke pushed the plunger and the toxic drug was slowly pushed into my bloodstream. It was pure liquid death.

Sasuke laughed cruelly and my eyes snapped to his face.

"I wish I could say I am sorry Sakura Haruno, But I'm not," and with that last phrase he was gone, disappearing in a swirl of purple and black smoke.

I was left alone. The single candle that lit the room was snubbed out by the sudden draft and I lay there in the darkness numb from head to toe. Never before had I felt so worthless and cheap. I could feel the foreign substance slowly diffusing into my bloodstream. I felt so weak and useless that I gave up trying to flush the drug from my system using my chakra. I had to stop it spreading through my body somehow; I could feel myself growing steadily weaker as I lay there on the stale semen stained sheets. He was going to kill me that fucking ruthless bastard. He was going to dispose of his ex-team mate as if I meant nothing to him at all. I began to panic, my heart pounded wildly within my ribcage as I became increasingly distressed. I had to escape. I had to get out.

...... to be continued.

________________________________________

DARK HUH? yeah its different to all of my other work but i had to give it a try.! Please comment/review tell me what you think of this i would love to hear from you. xxxx myah


	2. The will to live

So here it is ^_^  
enjoy x

Chapter two.,,

***

Kakashi sat in a bar in heart of the snow-covered village. He downed the cup of warm sake in his hands before reaching for his dark overcoat, leaving the bill on the scratched counter before walking out leaving the other cup he had ordered at the bar. He never really should have left his post out on the mountain after ordering the others not to move. He just needed to warm himself up. The moment he had seated himself inside the warm rowdy bar something felt out of place. He couldn't quite put his finger on it. But something had gone wrong and he could tell. The hairs stood up on the back of his neck and his stomach tingled as if something bad was about to happen or had already taken place. A sense of dread filled his being. He stepped out into the night, the ground crunched and crackled beneath his feet as he stepped into the freshly fallen snow. He bit into his finger drawing a thin line of blood. He summoned Pakun to his side. He needed to act quickly something terrible might be happening while he was sitting on his ass having a drink and reading icha icha. He silently cursed; he was solely responsible for the team and if anything were to happen to any of one them, he new he would go crazy with guilt.

The snowflakes in front of Kakashi began to rotate, growing faster and faster until a fur ball materialised in a misty cloud at his feet.

"Yo," The little dog spoke mimicking his owner to perfection. If this had been any normal situation Kakashi would have smiled at his joke. But his lips were set in an unsmiling agitated expression beneath his navy mask.

"Pakun," He spoke firmly and sharply. The dog's ears pricked as he listened carefully to his master's hurried commands.

***

I forced my legs off the side of the bed and stood on shaky limbs. My legs felt weak and a deep pain throbbed imbetween my legs, which was a sore reminder of the events that had just taken place. I scrabbled at the stonewall trying to gain some balance. I couldn't believe that Sasuke had drugged me. What a cowardly way to put an end to someone's life. The toxins were steadily diffusing into my bloodstream and there was nothing I could do to fight it. Shear panic flooded though my battered body as my fate dawned on me. I was going to die, right here in this dank murky shit hole if I didn't get out and find help.

I ripped the dirty white sheet from the bed. My fingers shook as I wrapped it carefully around my naked body. If I was going to escape I was going to do it with dignity. The thought of my cold naked body rotting away slowly on the mountainside overwhelmed me with another wave of hysterical sobs. My hands traced the cold damp wall and until I met the solid wooden door with my fingertips. I sagged against the wall, loosing focus for a second. I swayed on my feet and placed a hand on the wall to steady myself. I mentally shook myself, reminding my hazed mind that I had to get out.

I threw my full weight at the door and crashed into the candle lit corridoor on the other side. I stumbled forward blinking in the new light. I pressed onward determined to reach freedom before collapsing. Hot salty tears streamed down my face stinging my still tender flesh.

How could I have been so stupid? How could I have just let him take my virginity in such a brutish way? I practically worshipped him for years and this was the way he repaid me. I almost spat out my name in my ever-growing rage.

"What kind of kinoichi are you Sakura?" I could here the snickering voices echoing through my mind. Taunting, whispering, laughing.

My foot caught in a cracked tile and I flew through the air with a scream, My Body hit the floor with bone shattering force, my whole form smarted angrily. It was more then tempting to just lie there on the floor and submit to the pull of the drug. I lay their accepting the pain, defeated. But somewhere within me was the fight to live. I couldn't die. Not like this at least. I had always imagined myself dying in the front line alongside my comrades and peers; I had not once pictured this tragic scenario. I suddenly longed to see my boys, my friends and my sensei. There were so many things I hadn't yet accomplished. There were so many dreams I wanted to fulfil before I died. I tried to lift myself from the floor but flailed helplessly for a good minute before I gathered enough strength to ease my grazed a cut body from the dusty floor.

"No!" I exclaimed, "I AM GOING TO MAKE IT!"

I scrambled to my feet. The corridoor swayed a little as I turned my head to gather my bearings. I took off in an unsteady run, not caring where I was going, so long as I was moving. Every wall looked identical to the last as I turned corner after corner, I had no idea where I was or where I was headed. A deep red smear caught my attention against the white of the sheet. My fingertips were bleeding from fresh oozing grazes. I had trailed my hand along the walls using the hard solid stone to guide me. The rough jagged rock had torn through the soft skin of my finger pads. I staggered onwards stumbling with every step until I could hardly walk and my vision was so blurry I couldn't see clearly at all.

At some point I must have stumbled blindly out of the dark depths of the hideout and into the vast unknown. Snow was falling, twirling in frosty clusters in the wind. I hugged the sheet tighter around my body and pressed on obliviously through the shadowed wavering pine trees. It was completely pitch black now and thick snow filled clouds covered the moon and stars in a suffocating choking blanket. Flurries of snowflakes caught in my pink hair sprinkling my bangs with speckles of white. My bare feet felt numb with no feeling as I placed one foot in front of the other, carrying my dying body onward deeper into the forest. My heartbeat started to slow and so did my footfalls in the snow. A distant howl caught on the wind and drifted past my ears and I stopped dead in my tracks. Frozen with silent fear. I looked about me, pivoting on my heels. I felt fainter and dizzier with each passing minute. I knew that whatever Sasuke had injected me with was slowly shutting down my organs, like the lights in a city at night. Steadily blinking out one by one. I truly was falling apart. The wind lashed pieces of ice at my skin and tugged mercilessly at my tangled hair. My feet would no longer move. My legs buckled, finally giving way and I felt myself falling. I crumpled into the snow where I lay breathing shallowly with only a single bed sheet for protection against the cold.

"This is it," I murmured weakly, "Its finally over." I glanced at the world around me through blurred and cloudy green eyes. I stared up into sky watching the snowfall around me. All my life I had always tried my best not to fail anyone. Naruto had taught me valuable lessons during the time I had known him. I felt like I had failed everyone. Especially one man in particular.

"Kakashi" I breathed.

My eyes slowly drifted shut.

***

To be continued.

***

Well i hope you liked that installment. Sorry for any mistakes as i wrote this quite late at night, determined to upload.

Looks like help is on the way at last. I just hope that he arrives in time.

Please comment/review your feedback is welcomed warmly!! :)

myah x

Btw these chapters will get longer I'm just getting used to writing from sakura's point of view! x


	3. Out of time

Okay guys., heres the next installment. :)

Chapter 3

Kakashi raced through the icy undergrowth tearing through the trees, not caring that the pines slashed and ripped at his clothing and lashed at his skin. Pakkun bounded at his feet flicking snow up in his wake. He led him through the dark night navigating across the cold and bleak terrain. His suspicions had been confirmed, Pakkun had sensed a young female in distress out on the western slopes of the mountain. He knew that was where he had stationed Sakura earlier that day, and a feeling of intense dread flooded though his veins. Sakura hardly ever got herself into a bad situation, Kakashi never had to bail her out. Something terrible must have happened, he could just tell. The relentless snowfall did nothing but obscure his vision as he charged across the landscape. If he were to loose her, there wouldn't just be something missing from the team, but there would be something missing from his life. Every team needs the rock that keeps everything together, and she was that sturdy foundation that kept the boys from fighting and going astray. It was her smile, her laugh and her determination that lead them on through the toughest of missions. It just wouldn't be the same without her.

Kakashi shook his head he would never let anything bad happen to his only female member of the team. She meant too much to all of them. The little dog thrust his nose in the air and sniffed for Sakura's lingering scent. Pakkun could smell the withering female's blood in the air, and her faintly beating heartbeat.

"SAKURA!?" Kakashi called into the wilderness, his voice echoed around him and there was no reply. Only the sound of the gently pattering snow could be heard on the mountainside.

"We are getting close," Pakkun shouted gruffly over the rushing wind. Kakashi nodded in acknowledgement and increased his pace. He pressed harder and surged over a low rise in the forest, he pushed through the coniferous trees, shoving the snow laden branches aside. His heart pounded wildly inside his chest, his throat burned from calling out her name.

Then his breath fell short. It was as if time stood still as he caught sight of a flash of pastel pink against the pure white of the snow. His heart stopped momentarily in as he raced towards the flicker of cherry pink hope half buried in the snow. Reaching her was all that mattered. Sai and Naruto would never forgive him if he didn't make it in time.

"Dear god," he breathed as he neared Sakura's pale body. He fell to his knees beside her. A thin white bed sheet was draped carelessly around her naked body exposing one delicate pink nipple and a dangerous amount of thigh. There were blood smears on her inner leg and there were streaks of red smudged on the sheet. Her head rested to the side and her eyes were closed, he took in the bruises trailing down her neck. Her skin was pale, white like the snow. Her lips and skin were tinged with an unnatural blue. His eyes widened taking in the full picture, she looked so broken and fragile. "Sakura" he murmured. "Who did this you?" He pressed two fingers to her neck and checked for a pulse. Her heartbeat was so slow and faint that he hardly felt the gentle flicker beneath his fingertips. Kakashi let out a sigh of relief, and covered her unprotected body with his own. He drew her into his arms and pulled the sheet more securely around her. Sakura's head lolled to the side and he swept a stray hair behind her ear. "Hang on Sakura," he said lifting her from where she lay sprawled in her icy bed. She looked like a fallen angel. Crushed and violated. He almost cried for her.

"Pakkun, I need you to make sure that Naruto and Sai return to the village immediately. I need to get her to a medic." He spoke urgently and firmly as he stood holding her limp form to his body, trying desperately to warm her frozen flesh. Worry played across his showing features and Pakkun barked in response, disappearing in a swirl of snowflakes. He had never seen his master display such an array of emotions at once.

Sakura didn't have long to live, the longer he stood there with her lying limply in his arms, she was slowly slipping away. But there was no way he was going to let her fade away. He needed her. The team needed her. It was clear what had happened here, someone had violently and brutally raped her and left her to die. The thought alone made his blood boil. Anger overwhelmed his system. Who ever did this was going to pay. By the colour of her skin, it wasn't just hypothermia she was suffering from, she had been drugged. He clutched her closer to his body and hoped that Sakura would forgive him for not getting there sooner.

He pressed his lips to her forehead and kissed her lightly with masked lips. "Stay with me Sakura" he whispered softly and took off into the night.

**

I felt gentle lips tenderly brush my forehead. Kakashi was finally here. I could feel his strong arms holding me tightly. His warmth brought me a glimmer of hope. Even in this bleak and melancholy situation I wanted to smile.

**

I hope you liked this :) please comment/review ,, love to hear what you think

Okay soo there is the start of the kakasaku, mwahaha

x x myah


	4. The Light

Heres the next update people :) x

Chapter four

There was a bright mist permeating everything. The light was everywhere, it even passed through me. I looked at the palm of my hand and the light passed straight through it. I could see my hand was transparent, but this did not startle me. I walked with this heavenly personage a countenance shone forth with such brightness that I couldn't describe.

I could hear voices penetrating my deep subconscious. At first it was just faint wavering sounds reverberating around my head, which I couldn't quite decipher. My mind was slow in functioning and I couldn't quite fathom out why my body hurt so much. My sex smarted painfully, throbbing and aching. Then memories of my violent assault came flooding back to me.

I relived every sensation in my mind. I could feel him touching me with smothering hands, violating me. I could smell him all over again; the intoxicating scent of sandalwood and weaponry enveloped me. I could hear his words; they were venomous like the poison from one of his snakes. I was suddenly reminded of the pain, the unbearable, suffocating, and insufferable torture. It wasn't just physical pain that was burdening my self-conscious, I wanted to scream until my throat was raw and cry until my tear ducts could not form or produce another drop of liquid. I felt a foreign bitterness inside my soul and my heart ached as my brain replayed Sasuke's brutish words and his merciless driving hips. His words cut and slashed like a stabbing sword. They cut deeper then any blade. A wave of fear tore through me and I just wanted it all to go away. It was just too much; my battered fragile state of mind couldn't take anymore.

My eyes snapped open and I awoke with a piercing scream. Four pairs of eyes widened in shock, startled by my forceful awakening. I sat up and stared wildly around the room. I could hardly make out their faces through my blurry teary eyes.

"Sakura-Chan," a voice spoke from somewhere inside the room, I felt hands on my shoulders trying to shake me, "It's okay Sakura your safe now."

I was unresponsive for a moment as my brain analyzed the voice. It was smooth and warm, brimming with life and laced with confidence. I recognised it. I turned to Naruto and looked at him through dull empty eyes, my breathing stabilized and the familiar presence finally registered in my sluggish mind. I smiled at him weakly, before letting my eyes roam around my surroundings. I was in a rectangular room lying on a low bed in the centre of the spacious room. My eyes fell to the other occupants in the room, Hatake Kakashi, Sai and a young woman who I'd never seen before.

"I was so worried!" Naruto said emotionally throwing himself on me in a bone-crushing hug. I froze. My body stiffened and I felt myself beginning to panic. The sensations were similar, too forceful. It reminded me of him. The happy young blonde continued to hug and squeeze me roughly until Kakashi's sharp words made him still and pull away in confusion.

"Naruto NO!"

"EH?" He questioned bemused, completely oblivious and unaware of my immediate discomfort.

Sai stood next to Kakashi beside the bed, silently observing the scene unfold in front of him; he looked at me with scrutinizing eyes. They glittered with curiosity and he seemed to be looking straight through me.

**

Sai's mind whirred as he tried to place the bits of information and evidence together in his brain. There was something different about Sakura. He wasn't exactly sure what actually happened out on the mountainside but the Sakura sitting on the bed in front of him seemed broken in some way. Her usually animated character had been replaced with an unsmiling, emotionless complexion. Her beautiful green eyes seemed dull, lifeless and unseeing as if someone had killed her from the inside. It was as if she was a mere shell of her former self, hollow and empty. He exchanged a glance with Kakashi. The man obviously knew a lot more then he was letting on, as he was the one who found her and brought her to the local medic. Kakashi new exactly what had happened to Sakura.

**

"How long was I out for?" I croaked through split, cracked lips. My throat felt dry and unused.

The young woman standing next to Naruto spoke for the first time. "You have been here for two days. You were very lucky Haruno-San," She said softly handing me a glass of cool water.

"Kakashi did an excellent job bringing you here." She continued sending the man himself an affectionate gaze.

I gulped down the water, letting the temperature of the liquid soothe my sore throat and quench my thirst. I watched the woman with fascination, noting the way she interacted with Kakashi. I assumed she was a medic from the village hidden in the snow. She seemed to be rather familiar with the copy ninja. I looked at my sensei taking his slouching slumped form. I knew him well enough to know that he was not relaxed at all. He looked tired and in dire need of some relaxation. Perhaps he hadn't been sleeping well.

"Sakura I suggest rest and relaxation for the next couple of days, but you are free to leave when ever you feel strong enough," The young medic said giving me a smile.

She purposely brushed past Kakashi as she left the room trailing a hand across his chest as she left. His lone coal orb watched her pass by and quickly diverted to the floor as if he were thinking about something. Perhaps he thought she was attractive? Or perhaps she was a friend from the past? Just a friend or was she more then just a friend? I felt strangely curious. The woman obviously knew Kakashi quite well. I have no idea why I was so interested; it was just Hatake was so intriguing. Women fell to pieces around him all the time; he was just that type of guy. Whenever he entered a room, he would have this presence, which made everyone sit up straighter. Kakashi was Kakashi after all; he earned respect without having to lift a finger. He commanded respect without violence. He was lean and strong, instead of being well built like Asuma. He was slender with powerful broad shoulders. Everything about him was defined and cutting edge, he stood out from the rest. He had the ability to crush someone just by staring them dead in the eye. I have never seen his face, but I know that he must be gorgeous. The mask does nothing but outline his face, he might as well not wear it. I have had to heal him numerous times over the years and I've had an eyeful of chiselled, muscled chest more times then I can count.

I bit my lip and felt my face heating up. I could just imagine my cheeks turning pinker the more I thought about his body. I looked up and desperately tried to avoid eye contact with the grey haired ninja. I hadn't quite forgotten the fact that he had kissed me. It was only a chaste kiss to my forehead but it still counts right?

"Perhaps we should let Sakura rest now" Kakashi spoke calmly breaking the silence. Naruto and Sai nodded and said their goodbyes. Naruto bounded off happily with Sai following closely behind. I expected them all to vacate the room only Kakashi did not move from his spot; he remained slumped against the wall. He eyed my bed-ridden form coolly as if he was contemplating saying something. He frowned, considering his words wisely. He always was highly intelligent and philosophical in his thoughts.

In the end he must decided because he grunted softly "I need to know". He didn't remove his trained gaze and I found it hard to look at him in the eye. I wasn't ready to talk about what happened. Perhaps I never would be.

"Sakura," he urged. I could feel his gaze boring into me and I shifted uncomfortably in my bed picking at my nails.

"I,I," I began, but tears welled in my eyes and I choked on my words. Salty teardrops rolled and cascaded down my face, dripping onto the white bed linen. I couldn't form the words to tell him.

"Who did it?" He pressed further, not letting the matter go. He stayed rooted to the spot, not leaving the wall he leant against. I could tell he didn't want to venture closer just in case he made me feel uncomfortable. But he needn't have bothered there was nothing about him which made me feel uncomfortable. It was just the way he was pressing for information.

I just couldn't say. The words were caught on the tip of my tongue but I just couldn't tell him.

"I can't" I managed to spit out. I looked away unable to face him. I felt so disappointed with myself, so helpless and broken. I just wanted everything to be fixed. I wanted time to rewind itself.

He nodded and was silent for some time. He didn't make a move to comfort me, or attempt to ask any more questions. I could tell he wasn't exactly surprised by my answer, or should I say lack of answer. He adjusted his position against the wall, folding his arms across his chest. I hope I hadn't offended him by not telling him and not wanting to talk about it with him. It wasn't that I didn't want to talk to him about it; I just couldn't bring myself to tell him. It hurt too much. Even though he wasn't being overly sensitive, but I could still tell that this was Kakashi caring. This was his way of making sure that I was all right. It was rather cute to be honest.

"Everyone is going to the hot springs later this evening" he said suddenly changing the subject to lighter conversation, "I think we could all do with some relaxation, don't you?"

I looked up sharply, surprised by his change of tone. I smiled. It was my first genuine smile of the day.

"Yeah, I think I might be up for that," I replied softly, a hot relaxing bath in soothing mineral waters, sounded like heaven. Kakashi turned to leave giving me a happy eye crease. He paused in the doorway, leaning against the doorframe as he spoke. "Oh and Sakura, I just wanted you to know that when you are ready to talk about what happened, you can always talk to me,"

I was stunned, Kakashi never showed this kind of sensitivity or warmth to anyone. This was completely new to me, and I kind of liked this side of him. It felt so nice that he was finally softening. "Thank you," I whispered.

_________________

Thanx for reading., the next chapter is on its way, ^_^

please review/comment,, your messages are really inspiring :)


	5. Wounds and bruises

I am so sorry to everyone who has been following this story :) i have had exams and heaps of school work., so here is my belated next chapter with a slight festive theme. I hope you enjoy this next installment and i promise that the next chapter wont take as long. So here it is...

*Chapter 5*

I pulled my winter coat tighter around my body and yanked my hood up to keep my head slightly warmer. The snow was still falling steadily, coating the cobbled stone floor with layer after layer of brilliant white. Icicles lined the streets, stretching across the rooftops in jagged rows, glittering like fairy lights in the evening light. The street was split in two by a sunken canal, which ran through the town's centre, and brightly lit bridges connected both sides of pavement. The gas lamps created beautiful evening scenery, casting reflections on the surface of river and lighting up the winter snow in a beautiful serene display of colour. The town's narrow streets were still bustling despite the bitter cold and endlessly falling snow. People still wandered the streets, buying hot freshly cooked food from stalls, others sat in quaint side stores and restaurants. The atmosphere reminded me of the winter months in Konoha when everyone would be out celebrating the seasonal vacation and of course Christmas. I closed my eyes just picturing Konoha in my head. Edible aromas would waft in the air, and the lanterns and lights seem even brighter in the Christmas period. Not too many winters ago, Sasuke still lived in the village. How things had changed. Not only had Sasuke changed in his personality and character, he had abandoned the Uchiha ways and abandoned his village. Like he had always said, he was an 'avenger', but vengeance doesn't always have to lead to destroying the lives of others.

A snowball smashed forcefully against the panelled wooden building beside me narrowly missing my head and bringing me out of my quickly souring daydream. I whipped around to glare at the guilty culprit and caught sight of Naruto giggling like a child and hiding behind a nonchalant Kakashi. Said man continued to walk down the high street, aloofly continuing to read whatever was printed on the pages behind the orange cover. Sai high-fived the cowering blonde as Naruto slowly emerged from hiding. They were very lucky it missed me. Kakashi briefly glanced up from his book and watched me intently; I met his eyes and just looked at him trying to read him. My eyes tried to analyse what he was thinking, but his expression gave nothing away. His eyes softened when they met mine, the crisp grey stare, defrosted into silvery gaze.

The second Kakashi lost his concentration a snowball exploded into a powdery dust in his face. He froze in shock and Sai and Naruto fell about laughing, even I had to smile at Naruto's juvenile behaviour. I mean come on; my teacher was hit square in the face, and that is something you will never see more then once. I laughed so hard I had to hold on to the wall for support and I momentarily forgot all about Sasuke. My aching muscles spasmed wildly as laughter tore through me and I couldn't stand straight. People passing in the street were starting to stare at us. I couldn't bear to look at kakashi's masked face; his hilarious expression of shock had vanished and was now replaced with irritation. I had never actually seen Kakashi let his guard down before and I wasn't quite sure how he would react. Naruto was never going to let him live that one down. Kakashi wiped the cold wet snow from his face with a semi-gloved hand, keeping his eyes to the floor not looking at any of us. Our laughter subsided as we noticed his shoulders shaking. Fear grew in the pit of my stomach and I looked at the others with wide eyes. My heart stopped. Perhaps Naruto had pushed Kakashi to far this time. Suddenly Kakashi's head snapped upwards and his features creased with laughter.

"You should have seen your faces," He spoke once he had caught his breath.

Naruto scowled at Kakashi. "No fair!" He pouted before grinning once again. "I got you good this time Kakashi-sensei!"

Honestly sometimes boys can be so infantile. In a cute kind of way though. Naruto grabbed Sai by the wrist and began dragging him in the general him towards the Onsen baths. Some things will never change. Naruto is still Naruto and Kakashi is still Kakashi. But how come I feel like the one who has changed. I'm trying to be strong through all of this but every now and then I just want to cry. I'm trying so hard to forget about everything, I feel Kakashi's eyes fall on me once again, and it reminds me that I have to will have to tell him someday. He would want me to tell him. Its not that I don't trust him I'm still getting over it and I just don't want to think about it.

We rounded a corner, entering the oldest part of the little town away from the entertainment district where the street narrowed even further and became less crowded with people. I fell into step with Kakashi and couldn't help looking up at him. I tried to imagine him without his mask and I blushed at the thought. As we neared the hot springs Naruto's excitement continued to escalate. Sai slapped him around the head. "Calm down! What the hell is with you today?"

Naruto whispered something in his ear before grinning wildly like a cat. Sai raised an eyebrow and rubbed his hands together as if they were plotting and planning to do something. I swear to god I hope their little plan did not involve peaking into the women's Hot spring and changing room.

The building blended perfectly in with the tight row of buildings. But Its magnificent multiple sloping roofs covered in snow stood out from the regular shops and three story houses. A warm glow radiated and emitted from the panelled front doors, welcoming any frozen visitor inside its humid refuge. The pleasant scent of onsen water pervaded the icy street. Naruto bounded happily through it's wide doors and straight to the front desk, he opened his green frog purse and pulled out the money needed slapping it on the desk eagerly before disappearing rapidly into the men's changing room to the left behind a sliding door. The woman behind the desk stared at the young blonde in bewilderment.

"He's extremely cold," Kakashi spoke from behind Sai, offering an answer politely. The young woman blushed as soon as her hazel eyes focused on Kakashi; her eyes drank him in hungrily. I squirmed uncomfortably, noticing how a lot of women had been doing that lately, yeah Kakashi is hot but he's not THAT hot. Well at least I don't think he is, I can't really say because I've only ever seen his body. Damn him.

Sai paid for his entry but the hot springs worker's eyes didn't leave Kakashi. I was just about to pay my bill for the baths, when Kakashi brushed my hand aside gently, "I'll get this," he whispered huskily in my ear. My breath hitched as I felt his warm breath on my neck and his masculine voice washed over me sending a slight tingle down my spine. My eyes widened in wonderment and I smiled genuinely at him. "Thank you!" That was awfully sweet of him and I found myself beaming up at him uncontrollably like an idiot. "No problem," he replied softly, pushing the money across the desk and giving me a happy eye crease. I noticed his hand had rested in the small of my back, but made no move to remove it. It was strangely comforting having him so close to me, touching me so simply and carefully. It was as if he wasn't quite sure what he was doing either.

The young woman noticed his hand and her eyes snapped to my face this time and her expression was less then friendly. Sensing her hatred I backed away from the desk and edged closer to Kakashi. He squeezed my shoulder before turning away and leaving me alone with the woman. I glanced rather quickly at her name badge before I too attempted to make a quick exit. I felt her eyes on me as I left; they watched me coldly until I closed the door behind me. Geeze what was her deal!?

The humidity in the changing room was stifling and a shock from the frosty air outside. I moved to a suitable vacant basket area and removed my clothes swiftly but carefully, taking care not to press on any of my purple and green bruises that laced my pale skin. I folded them neatly in the basket and wrapped a soft white towel around my body for modesty. I tucked the corner into the top of the towel to anchor it in place and tied my pink locks into a loose messy bun to keep it out of the bath water. The sudden temperature change had brought goose bumps to my skin and I shivered. I could hear the sound of running water coming from behind the double doors to the side of the baskets and I ran my fingertips over a bruise on my thigh gently prodding the damaged skin. I gave the room a once over before walking towards the double doors, which led to the baths. My hand paused uncertainly on the door as I heard female snickering and laughter coming from the hot spring. I strained to hear what they were saying and held my breath as a voice spoke over the sound of the undulating water.

"I mean seriously, she's meant to be a kinoichi."

I froze as another voice interrupted, " I heard she was raped "

"Raped?" The first woman scoffed "You really believe that? I think she wanted it, because a kinoichi would not allow oneself to be raped. What a slag."

My hand flew to my mouth and anger overwhelmed me, my fists balled at my sides and I was ready to smash my fist though a very, very hard surface. Tears welled in my eyes, but I refused to let them roll down my cheeks. How dare they talk about me like that? They couldn't possibly be talking about anyone else. My body wouldn't move from its position, and I closed my eyes to stop the tears from falling. It wasn't like that. I didn't want it. I hadn't asked for it. I had trusted Sasuke with everything and he violated that trust, that respect and terminated the bond I thought I still had with him. How dare these women even suggest for a second that I had wanted what Sasuke did to me?

"That's not even the end of it! That same girl, has set her sketty green eyes on MY KAKASHI!" One of the girls shrieked angrily. My eyes bulged in shock. Her Kakashi? And since when had I been feigning for Kakashi? Who the hell was this girl? How dare she make ridiculous accusations about me! I took a deep breath and tried to suppress the anger that I could feel quickly taking over. I paused momentarily as my mind whirred uncontrollably, where had I heard that voice before? My body stilled. No it couldn't be. That was the voice of the young nurse! It had to be. Now I come to think of it, she was flirting with him and they seemed to have some kind of bond. The bitch was going to pay for that comment.

I pushed through the door letting it swing open dramatically, where I stood leaning against the doorframe staring icily into the pool. All heads turned and a dozen pairs of eyes fixated on me, an array of gasps and muttering floated from the steamy water. I didn't even have to say anything, they all new that I had heard every word of their conversation. Despite how I was really feeling inside I walked into the atmospheric room, with my head held high. I was not about to show them how much I was hurting. A few of the young women who had been gossiping pulled themselves out of the water and disappeared into the changing room. Only a few remained now, and none of them seemed as if they were going to challenge me in some way. There was a gaggle of brunettes and a red head at one side of the pool and a girl with purple hair by the tiled mozake on the opposite side. So I relaxed slightly and took in my surroundings for the first time.

The roof seemed cavernous, sandy beams of wood magnificently supported the ceiling. The ceiling itself was decorated with red dragons, their tails snaking down the walls. Fragrant oil lamps sat in little cut out shelves and the scented mix of hinoki wood and lamp oil was wonderful. Hot water was channeled in through wooden sluices and cascaded into both the female and male sides. It was a truly beautiful old onsen; the place had relaxing ambiance and looked perfect for unwinding the mind and body. Kakashi was right; this would do me some good. I rinsed myself with the large taps around the walls of the room before slowly dipping my body into the water. The water was hot and felt silky and smooth on my skin, it enveloped me like an embrace. The water stung the grazes which couldn't be healed on my skin, but that couldn't be helped. I still had a low amount of chakra and it wasn't a necessity to heal them. I pushed myself into a corner of the bath, tipped my head back on the side and closed my eyes. I let the rich thermal waters lull me into a state of calm. I let my mind go blank, in attempt to erase the events of the past few days. I felt like I was drifting and floating on a gentle cloud in a clear blue sky. I never wanted this feeling to end.

"Um excuse me, miss." A timid voice brought me from my meditation. My eyes locked on the young woman's face, taking in her delicate features and purple hair bunned at the top of her head. My green orbs softened as she continued. "Are you Sakura Haruno?"

"I am," I said smiling; there was something about this girl, which was different to the others which had been gossiping earlier.  
"All the way from Konoha too, it's a pleasure to have you in our town" she spoke bowing her head. "I am Mei, I work at the local inn and I have heard many stories about you and your team. Those girls that were in here earlier are the town's gossips and the popular girls that swoon over the handsome ninja who visit. They have nothing better to do, this place is very remote and it is rare that we have any kind of excitement. Your appearance here has sparked quite a stir and all the girls are going crazy. The things they were saying about you, I refuse to believe"

There was something about this girl, her warmth was quite overwhelming and I found my self trusting her easily. We talked about the villages and towns we had visited. Mei was originally born in the town but went away on travels wanting to experience the wonders of the world. I was curious to know the kind of things she had witnessed along the way and how she ended up working in the local bar. We talked until the heat of the springs was almost unbearable and the water had turned my fingertips wrinkly and my skin rosy pink.

She said she wanted to show me a special site on the other side of the mountain and I agreed to go with her. Apparently it was a sacred place to the people of the village.

"Can I bring my team?" I asked just before we left the pool in our towels. I could hear Naruto and Sai causing some kind of commotion on the other side of the divide. Splashing each other no doubt, I could imagine Kakashi sighing and trying to restore the peace. I'm sure they would like to see a place like this, especially Kakashi. I know he loves to visit the memorial stone near the training ground. There must be something special about that site and the people he likes to so fondly remember.

"Of course you can, I would love to meet them" she replied grinning wildly, "I'm so excited you will love it" we pushed through the ornate doors, and searched for our baskets where we left our clothes. The water had left my skin feeling silky smooth and it was exactly what I had needed. It felt like the hole Sasuke had smashed through my soul was starting too heal. Mei was so sweet, she had agreed to introduce me to some of her friends while we were staying in town and that we were welcome to stay at the inn, which her father owned. Already things were looking brighter and I was starting to forget about Sasuke and the events that took place, the dark memory seemed to have faded slightly. I was determined to enjoy the stay in the village.

A strange cool breeze blew through the changing room; it brought Goosebumps to my skin and I stopped dead in my tracks, mid laugh.

"What? What is it?" Mei said noting my sudden unease. She looked frightened and I had the sudden rush that I needed to protect her. Something was coming. Or perhaps it was already here.

"GET BACK!" I screeched at the top of my lungs.

* * *

OooO!! im looking foreward to this next bit, i hope you are& feedback is warmly welcomed!  
thankyou for reading!& hope you liked it x  
myahlee


	6. Healing

Chapter 6

A noise so loud enough to stir spirits and raise ghosts from their graves reverberated through the air. The earth beneath us shook and baskets of clothes flew to the floor scattering their contents in every direction, tiles fell from the ceiling and debris crashed around the room. Mei screamed and fell backwards onto the floor covering her face with her arms. I coughed and stumbled back against a wall, the cracked tiles cut gorges in my back, scraping and stabbing at my skin. As the dust that filled the air began to subside and the deafening noise finally ceased I ran to where Mei had fallen and began to help her to her feet, I caught a glimpse of movement out of the corner of my eye and froze. My eyes widened in horror as a figure stepped slowly out of the murky abyss. I watched in terror as the picture in front of me became clear.

"Sa..s…uke "

He stepped closer. The expression on his face was dark, cold and menacing. He looked bloodthirsty, his mood matching the colour of his eyes. Every detail of him came flashing back, paralyzing me. My mind wouldn't function. I was completely shutting down. I couldn't make myself move. Anything. My mind was screaming and yet my body refused to cooperate. MOVE. RUN. ANYYHING. JUST GET OUT! Mei was tugging at me, shaking me, tears streaming from her eyes. She was screaming my name yet I could only hear a faint voice at the back of my mind. I felt like I was dreaming, trapped inside a living nightmare. Sasuke drew his blade, a metallic pang rung through the air as he lifted it above his head with one swift movement. I closed my eyes.

A stifling ear-piercing scream filled the silence. Rich red blood spattered among the wreckage.

*

People have always sought answers and meanings from dreams. But I have never fully understood why or how we dream. I remember at this point feeling like I was watching the scene unfold from inside a dream. It felt like I was dreaming everything was so surreal and completely unreal. Miracles only truly happen in dreams don't they? Perhaps I was mistaken.

*

Kakashi stood blocking the blade with his wrist guard, he stood between Sasuke and me, a human barrier. Sasuke's venomous red eyes locked onto mismatched orbs in complete and utter surprise. Blood dripped from where Sasuke's blade had sunk into Kakashi's flesh. Kakashi held the blade of his kunai to the Uchiha's throat.  
"What the hell do you think your doing Sasuke" He grunted, the fire not leaving his eyes. Sasuke glanced around the room noting that Sai and Naruto were now stood behind him using the dust as a smoke screen. He let his eyes fall and linger on me and I shivered under his icy gaze that bore through my soul. I watched as the corner of his mouth creased into a foul smirk. "Sorry but I don't intend on staying for this pathetic reunion." Sasuke's bitter laughter filled the gap where he once stood and we were left with Purple smoke twisting through the air in front of us.

I blinked hard. Releasing myself from my statued form. Kakashi relaxed and lowered his weapon, stepping out of his defensive stance and turning to where I was crouched beside Mei. He looked us over, checking for wounds no doubt.

"Everyone alright?" He spoke softly his voice doing wondrous things to my mind.

Naruto rushed over to where Mei lay sprawled on the floor, and carefully lifted her to her feet.  
"I don't think we have met," Naruto stated boldly grinning like a fox, "Naruto Uzumaki at your service" Mei giggled and blushed at the blond holding her gently by the elbows. How typical of Naruto, getting in with the ladies, when it was actually Kakashi that saved us.

Kakashi faced me and pulled me to his side. His expression was serious and he meant business. "Sakura you have to tell me what is going on."

I was suddenly aware of how close we were standing. But our proximity didn't frighten me; everything about Kakashi beckoned me to him, his character, his features, his body and his warmth. I just wanted him to hold me and tell me everything's going to be all right. But Kakashi is unpredictable and always does the unexpected.

I grabbed his wrist and held it firmly as he tried to pull away; he had never been the sort to want to be healed. He always preferred to suffer in silence.

"I need to heal this Sensei," I said ignoring his question. The caring medic inside me was taking over, I had to see to his wound, couldn't have the team leader bleeding to death. I summoned enough chakra to the palm of my hand and let green healing energy fill my hands. I placed them over his bleeding wrist, my face full of concern. I looked up into his smokey uncovered eye, and couldn't help but get lost in his gaze. His eyes weren't just grey; they were full interest, with flecks of black and a darker shade of coal around the rim. His sharingan eye was now hidden behind his hitai-ate. This was the second time he had come to my rescue in under a week. What the hell was wrong with me? I should be able to fight my own battles. I should have taken Sasuke on, dressed in only a towel and I shouldn't have seized up. I failed to protect Mei and myself. And why did Sasuke come back? He wanted to finish the job to make sure I wouldn't talk. He failed to kill me last time; it was obvious that he had come end his feud, that ruthless, heartless bastard.

I scrabbled for my clothes and found that my basket was fully intact on the floor and my clothes still perfectly folded beneath the upturned wicker. I helped Mei retrieve her own clothes too before finding a spare changing room to get out of our towels. There was no way in hell that I was going to walk around in freshly fallen snow bare foot and clad in only a white towel.  
"Do things like this happen often?" Mei asked curiously, as I helped her to do up her top that laced from behind. It looked a cross between a kimono and a corset, and the colour suited her shade of hair perfectly.

"Well the action part, yes." I answered after a while softly pulling on my socks "But an old team mate…" I trailed off, unable to finish my sentence.  
"Its okay, I understand," she said placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Just wow. Your team mates are so gorgeous, especially that loud blond Naruto, such a wonderful idiot" She creased with laughter "And the way your sensei came out of no where to save us, such a noble and courageous thing to do. I honestly thought you were going to die."

My smile faded and I became serious "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you Mei, I seized up and my mind went completely blank"

"Sakura, don't worry about it, really."

I continued to get dressed in silence, pulling on my over coat and buttoning up the front with mittoned hands. I pulled my cream knitted bobble hat over my ears, and then pushed my feet into my boots. Mei seemed to understand. I was glad that she understood, that if it were in any other situation I would have been able to save us both from harm. Maybe I needed to get away from this village, away from Sasuke. Or perhaps staying here was a good detox. A quaint remote snowy village with no mission work for a while, would be just perfection.

**

It was decided that we were to stay at Mei's father's inn and we began the journey down the white covered high street. Again I was struck by all the fairy lights and their hazy reflections in the snow. It all looked so pretty, the perfect setting for a romantic stroll. Mei walked slowly beside Naruto, giggling and chattering about something hilarious. Sai walked beside them adding to the conversation every now and again, leaving Kakashi and I to wander leisurely behind. We fell into step with each other, walking in a comfortable silence. Kakashi had put the bill for the damage to the onsen on Tsunade's tab, and had explained to the manager of the baths that a Rogue-Nin had tried to assassinate a member of the team.

Our feet crunched in the snow, crackling audibly with every step. I looked up at Kakashi's masked face, he looked troubled and as if he was deep in thought. He looked different in this setting; he looked almost like a civilian with a long dark coat, and a pin stripped black and blue scarf. He didn't look like a contract killer or a highly skilled ninja; he looked like an ordinary man. Well ordinary goes as far as the mask and the spiky silver hair, that's not so normal. But it is what makes Kakashi, Kakashi and I wouldn't have it any other way. But the mask, that's one thing that I hate with passion, that thing needs to come off. I want to see what's really underneath the navy material. I want to see his true identity.

I was so lost in my thoughts that it was a complete shock when I felt two strong arms pull me into a small-secluded alley. I felt the panelled wood hit my back, and a hand slam on the wall beside my head. I looked up startled.

"Kakashi? What are you..?" I trailed off when I saw the seriousness in his eyes.

"It was him wasn't it?" He grunted sharply. I looked away not able to face him, I closed my eyes trying to block him out.

"Look at me Sakura" I didn't flinch when I felt this gloved hand gently touch my cheek move my head to face his. My breath hitched, his body and face was so close, and I could feel the heat radiating from his person. My heart was steadily beating faster and faster, but I wasn't afraid. I looked him in the eye this time and he asked once again. "Was it him?" his coal stare searched my face as I finally cracked. Tears welled in my eyes; they fell and rolled down my cheeks. I looked down and reluctantly nodded I couldn't stop the tears, they flooded down my face. Kakashi reached out and wiped some of my tears with his fingers. "Everything's going to be okay Sakura, I promise."

I don't know what came over me, but I had the sudden urge to cling to him. I threw my arms around his neck and sobbed. I buried my face in his scarf and cried until my tear ducts couldn't produce any more tears. I didn't want to let go; his warm embrace was like a healing touch. Gently soothing and exactly what I needed. I was exhausted, emotional and broken and Kakashi was that one thing that had been constant through my life, a sturdy foundation. He knew how to make things right. The cold weather and exhaustion made my body shiver and shake even though my body was pressed against Kakashi's.

"I'm sorry" I squeaked hiccupping. He didn't answer in stead he wrapped my legs around his waist and began to walk out of the quiet alley. I closed my eyes and let the sway of his steady steps lull me to sleep. I shouldn't have hugged Kakashi, it was unprofessional of me, but the comfort was what I needed and Kakashi rarely gave out affection or comfort. I should count myself lucky. The luckiest girl in the world.

"I wont allow him to hurt you again," He said grimly.

**

I don't remember much of the journey to the inn; I was out for most of it, sleeping like a baby with my head resting on his shoulder. I woke several times and each time I looked up at Kakashi and found myself smiling. Was it wrong that I loved this proximity? It was clear that things were changing between us but it was hard to put a finger on just what it was. Was Kakashi just being friendly? Or was I reading too much into it? There was this strange feeling in my stomach; it was a sickly feeling that I had never felt before. I was Ill?

**


End file.
